Neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's show signs of increased oxidative stress that result when reactive oxygen species (ROS) overwhelm a cell's inherent antioxidant mechanisms. Markers of oxidative stress include lipid peroxidation, DNA base hydroxylation, and protein modification, all of which are attributed to the highly reactive hydroxyl radical, OH•. While many potential antioxidant therapies use radical scavengers in attempts to mitigate cellular damage, such strategies do not inhibit formation of these harmful radicals. See generally Franz and Charkoudian, US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0004204 (Jan. 7, 2010).